realm_defense_hero_legends_tdfandomcom-20200213-history
To Do List (wiki)
add something you think should be changed at this wiki, if you finish something listed remove it, or cross it if not fully done. Continous updates * Check pages for outdated links * Check your in-game store and Hero tab for Real Money deals to add to that page and correct price is any are currently wrong. * Update Blessed Heroes - Tournament page. (Each week) * Update Timeline page (as new content is added to game) One time jobs * Update Glossary page (done, but could use few more useful terms) * Add missing data ** monsters debufs to Debuffs page ** all info to Boosts page ** completion data (rewards) for World 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 levels. ** missing basic information on each world page to monsters tab. ** World 6 levels monsters numbers (for achievement hunting), new page and link on Worlds Page ** Endless mode Rank 4 reward (need to be confirmed) ** Level 2 spells unlock condition for missing heroes on their individual pages * Add World 3, 4, 5 and 6 Boss Level guides. * Add pictures for relevant pages ** Skins (from each hero skin tab full skins model and icon too) ** Events (can be printscreened from youtube videos) ** Power Items (Icons for each item, best from item choice sreen before starting match, or Store, or Forge) ** some Currencies (Coins icon can be found in world 1 Guide in Gameplay Tips category), (guide = book icon on right top side of game window, click it rest is there) ** Endless mode (on page) ** Challenges (add icon from map(like in world1) and Heading for each world, eg. in world1 "Death Knight's head title Episode 1 Valley of Death 15/15 stars") ** Debuffs (many found in world 1 and 2 Guide in Gameplay Tips category) ** Realm Siege (Chest with medal counts under it, when ready to open) ** Awakening Token (random hero token icon, can be found in connie event youtube videos) ** Tournament Rewards (Icon for each league) ** Real Money (pictures of Gem pack deals and other money packs) ** Achievements (picture of recieving completion reward for one random achievement) ** Awakening (one for any silver, gold and platinum rank) ** Arcade (small icon of each arcade) ** Realm Siege maps (for world 5 and some missing) ** add missing Daily Trial maps * Main page ** add missing icons (Endless mode-legendary icon, Skins -random icon (Festive Knight Lancelot as easiest to obtain and most recognisable skin), Events - chest on left side of screen from that is event interface, from any hero relase event youtube video, lets say first one Calderas Lava Box) ** try order them by importance (mostly done) * Update some older guides (like Strategy and Must Know) * Update Gems page * Add Articles with pictures of one or more levels to the Realm Maps category * Write short one sentence decriptions on category pages and link to main page of that category (mostly done) * Is this good idea? (I'm not sure) if you have some idea, but not sure if it should be done and want to aprove it by others, add it here. Or if you think something on list above should not be changed move it here. * *Timeline create picture of Serpentine timeline each bend to represent each year (to make it better visually and all visible at once) *create new page for maps and upload picture of those (like is already done for RS and Trials) **for Tournament maps and upload picture of those **for Shattered Realms maps and upload picture of those **for Challenge maps and upload picture of those *Simpify Hero pages (currently too bloated and oversaturated with some info that probably belongs to other pages) = Fix Character Boxes, so they can be used like on most other Fandom Wikis. *Add COOLDOWN of actives for each hero (base and if ranked/awakened talent is available) on their individual page **I don't think this is needed as hero pages are already bit oversaturated imo, and these can be easily found in spreadsheet with all other detailed info, also some CDs lower through talents and or even Lvl 1>2skill upgrades. * Clean up pages that have coding that does nothing ** I think this is pretty much complete, I only saw it when info from category page was poorly coppied to new noncategory page. I fixed those I saw. * (requires admin) change navigation bar at top: #1 new to realm defense, followed by #2 game modes, THEN #3 popular pages, and put everything that can go into game modes there even if they are also popular, e.g., campaign should be moved back there b/c it is a major game mode, yet seems "missing" from the modes section the way it is organized now. ** can't put everything there because it only can show 7 items (anyway there are all current game modes except that campaign, but it's in worlds so not ideal but very visible still). There actually was arcade all along but was not vissible and currently at popular pages there is achievements but its 8th item so not visible, I'll rewamp navigation bar Soon™ (probably after new hero event) hopefully have it figured out then. ** Also navigation bar itself can only have 6 items. Main Page and Explore are locked. So actually only 4 tabs possible to put everything there, this make it very contested area, and it is just impossible to put everything there and it being easily navigable.